What do the following two equations represent? $2x+5y = 2$ $-10x-25y = -10$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+5y = 2$ $5y = -2x+2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x-25y = -10$ $-25y = 10x-10$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.